monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Charrelian
The Charrelians '''are Lynians, albeit relatively large and aggressive ones, that appear in Monster Hunter EX. They have a lion like appearance, and most were feared as a savage warrior race, until the events of Monster Hunter EX in the G-Rank storyline. They live in tribes led by a King. They are encountered first in High rank and above. In Game information MHEX Prior To G-Rank Storyline Charrelians are a mysterious warrior race only known to have been native to the Outlands until quite recently. They have been raizing villages and taking people as slaves, and the guild tries to keep any village protected from them at all costs, but the guild's forces are stretched real thin. After G-Rank Storyline Following the defeat of the corrupt king of the Charrelians, the species have made a new life, and are making ammends for their actions. But how long could such a peace last? There are still a few rogues, however. Physiology They resemble humanoid lions, with red, yellow, or orange fur, and wear mainly tribal clothing decorated with bones from their kills, be it from their hunts or their raids on other races' settlements. The Difference between male and female is obvious, since like real lions, the males have a large furry mane when they are adults, while females lack manes entirely. They are also large for lynians, being about a foot or two taller than the average human. Their forelimbs are arms with five clawed digits, and their feet are still reminecent of their ancestors, as are their tails. Sexual Dimorphism *The Adult Males have manes that are either red or black, while females lack them entirely. *The Males are somewhat bulky, while females are slimmer. *Females have mammary glands, while males lack them (obviously). Behavior Prior to the G-rank Village storyline in Monster Hunter EX, the Charrelians were well feared by many, and were known to raize other settlements that did not belong to their kind, just to see it burn, and to take any survivors as their own slave labor. They find humans as the most worthy of slave labor. But in the middle of the G-rank village storyline, it is revealed that the Charrelians were not always such savage brutes, and the only reason they were was because of their corrupt king, who saw domination as his birthright, and pratically brainwashed his people to believe in his ways, and ruled as a dictator. After the Corrupt King's defeat, the Charrelians actually rejoiced, and tried to make ammends for all they have done. Habitat Charrelians are an adaptable people, and have colonized just about everywhere in Revalius and Aetherius. But they are known to have originated from a far away land known to the people of the species as simply the "Origin Land", which the guild calls the "Outlands", which is essentially a land of prairies and desert flats, with the occasional, but rare oasis. Moveset(s) (MHEX) Coming soon... Material list (MHEX) '''Note: Charrelians are not able to be carved, but when defeated, they will stand up and burrow into the ground to escape, similar to felynes and melynxes, leaving behind a shiny. Shiny Drops (High Rank and above) *'Charrelian Amulet Peice:' A Peice of an amulet belonging to the Charrelians. Worth alot to us, and full of cultural history, even though it's just one peice. Shiny Drops (G-Rank and above) *'Charrelian Amulet:' A Full Amulet of Charrelian culture. Full of Cultural History, so its worth alot of zenny! *'Charrelian Idol:' An Idol belonging to a Charrelian. Seems to represent a deity of some sort. hmmm.... *'Charrelian Coin:' The Charrelian currency. Collect enough and it might pay off. Scenes (MHEX) Coming soon.... Fan Fiction appearances *The Charrelians may appear in Monster Hunter Hurricurse. Notes *They use a multitude of weapons, including swords and spears. *The materials they drop can be used to make some event weapons and even jewels for charms and armor slots. *When defeated, they will burrow to escape, similar to a Felyne or Melynx. *They are a playable race in MHEX 2. Trivia *The Charrelians are the largest lynian in Monster Hunter EX, and the first in MHEX to be based on a lion. *They are also the first Lynian in the MHEX series to become a playable race as the main hunter. *They were also loosley based on the Charr from the guild wars series. Ceator's notes *If anyone can do a render, tell me in the comments below! Other Pages *Charrelian Ecology *Photo Gallery Category:Monster Creation Category:Lynian Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57